Guy Fawkes vs The Joker/Rap Meanings
Guy Fawkes: En garde! (This is a French term typically used in fencing that means "On your guard." Fawkes is telling The Joker to be on guard because he's about to rap.) Here I come, ripping your head off! With your face full of cum, nothing to be scared of! (Fawkes compares the Joker's pale-white face to being covered in cum. While The Joker's complexion is due to falling into a vat of chemicals in the comics, this version is based on The Dark Knight, who wears the make-up to cover up his Glasgow smile.) You're just a pathetic, depressed little clown, Who cannot remember how he drowned! I'm the symbol of destiny, your life's a buffoonery, Mine's a destiny, I gathered an online army! (Guy Fawkes is referencing the hacker group, Anonymous, whose members wear Guy Fawkes masks in public. Fawkes says his legacy lives on through these individuals.) I brought anarchy, you ended up in jail! (At the end of The Dark Knight, The Joker is apprehended by the police with Batman's help. Fawkes is saying he is a success as he was able to bring anarchy without being caught.) Let's put a smile on that face that just got raped! (Fawkes references Joker's iconic line of "Let's put a smile on that face!" from The Dark Knight while mentioning that he has raped this case, owned Joker with his raps.) The Joker: Woo hoo hoo, and here we go! (The Joker begins this rap with one of his trademark laughs.) You little bastard, no one even remembers your name! Now you're just a mask, not even an idea! Every fifteen years old put it on for something lame! Man, seriously, you're famous because you failed! (Though Guy Fawkes has become an icon for anarchy, he was a conspirator in the plot to assassinate King James VI and I of Scotland and England known as the "Gunpowder Plot". Fawkes and his co-conspirators failed and were hanged, with Fawkes breaking his neck before the process. The Joker makes fun of Fawkes for being famous though he failed on his mission.) It's like your whole life turned out to be a complete waste! This is what happens when a mad dog chases a fucking asshole! Bend your burnt body, body and suck my balls! Guy Fawkes? He's gay folks, rhyming with his small talks! (The Joker makes a play on Guy Fawkes' name as his last name sounds similar to folks when pronounced.) He hide his face, don't wanna tease, Because of bad herpes! (Referencing the line above, Joker humiliates Fawkes by claiming he wears a mask to hide the cold sores caused by the STD, herpes.) In a way you may complete me, (In the film "The Dark Knight", The Joker tells Batman "You complete me" while being interrogated.) I never defeated Batman, you never banged Portman! (Continuing the previous line, The Joker states that both him and Fawkes complete each other due to their failures of The Joker not defeating Batman and Fawkes not having sex with Natalie Portman, who appeared in the film "V for Vendetta".) Guy Fawkes: Don't make me laugh, you freaky emo queer, I'm the bad Guy! (Fawkes insults The Joker by calling him a freaky emo queer and also makes a play on his own name, by referring to himself as the bad Guy also meaning he is worse than Joker.) I destroyed the government while you tried to make a bat cry! You think you're tough with your scars and your fancy make up? I'll beat you rough, I'm tough, no jokes, you better give up! I'm violently violating your vagina, voraciously and viciously, Vanquishing the virulent vermin with a vendetta! I'm very sorry but I'm not kidding! You better be crying! The Joker: Jeez, don't be a jerk, Jesus! You're just jealous! (The Joker references Fawkes' V-alliteration rapping by doing some of his own with J words.) I'm the genuine genius joking as a jeering Anonymous! You freak, wanna see a magic trick? (This is another reference to "The Dark Knight", where The Joker performs a "magic trick" by slamming a mob member's head into the table and impaling it with a pencil.) Here is your ass and here's my dick! Why so serious while I'm raping your anus? ("Why so serious?" is another quote from "The Dark Knight" when The Joker tells the story of how he got his Glasgow smile from his abusive father after witnessing his father brutally murdering his mother. The Joker rapes Fawkes anally, asking the same question during a tragic situation such as a rape.) Feel the fear in your stomach, well it's just my penis! You little slut, call yourself V for victim! (The Joker continues to insult Fawkes by calling him a "little slut" due to the rape and that he is now a rape victim or a victim of losing this rap battle.) Get over here and let my knife have a deep talk with your rectum! Category:Rap Meanings